


Jedna rzecz, która psuje resztę dnia

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish, budoshin, jakieś pierdoły, masugaku, przepraszam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin cały czas myśli o wiecznie uśmiechniętym Budo, po czym jego dzień się "rujnuje" ;w; Ostrzegam, jeśli szukacie jakiegoś arcydzieła, to proszę omijać szerokim łukiem. Dawno nic nie pisałam, do tego pisząc to byłam na wpół przytomna, ale dopadła mnie taka wielka ochota na fanfic o tych dwóch idiotach ;A;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedna rzecz, która psuje resztę dnia

Znacie może to uczucie, kiedy jedna, mała rzecz psuje wam resztę dnia? Cóż, to, co przytrafiło się Shinowi, zdecydowanie można do czegoś takiego zaliczyć.  
Pierwsza lekcja - wiecie, jak to jest. Nauczycielka stara się jakoś dotrzeć do wpół przytomnych uczniów, którzy umysłami jeszcze są w ciepłych, kochanych łóżkach. Niektórzy udają, że już się w pełni zbudzili. Reszta raczej się tym nie przejmuje, praktycznie śpią, leżąc na tych starych ławkach. Shin był jednym z pierwszej grupy - z całych sił trzymał pionową postawę - albo raczej, na tyle pionową, na ile można siedząc w krześle. Jedną rękę położył wygodnie na zeszycie, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy długopis spadł mu na podłogę, tak był pogrążony w myślach. Po jego minie możnaby zgadywać, iż planuje najokrutniejszy sposób na podbój świata - w rzeczywistości jedyne, co błądziło mu w głowie, to twarz pewnego studenta. Na pewno go znacie - czarne, możnaby powiedzieć, puszyste włosy, ciemne, szczere oczy i wieczny banan na ryju. Tak, Budo nie dawał mu spokoju. Nie potrafił go rozgryźć. Shin, jako członek Klubu Okultu - lub, jak to inni uczniowie nazywali, Sekty Dziwaków - nie był zbyt popularny. Wręcz przeciwnie. Osób należących do tego kółka omijano szerokim łukiem. Chociaż oni zdawali się tym nie przejmować - właściwie to było to całkiem przyjemne - nikt im nie przeszkadzał, nie?  
Budo zawsze wydawał się mu całkiem przystojny - ale cóż, komu nie? Powoła dziewczyn z tej szkoły buja się w nim, bo nadaje się idealnie na księcia na białym koniu, czy jakieś inne pierdoły. Chociaż, jedno tu trzeba podkreślić - jak dotąd Shin nigdy się za partnerkami nie oglądał, nie wspominając nawet o partnerach, więc było to dla niego nowe doświadczenie. Osobiście widział to z początku jako problem - starał się unikać chłopaka. Nawet jeśli normalnie ze sobą nie rozmawiali, to czasem przecież na korytarzu się mijali, nie? W takich właśnie momentach odwracał się na pięcie i czym prędzej uciekał w stronę najbliższej łazienki (wyglądało to naprawdę komicznie, ale działało, więc nie przestawał).  
Jednak dni mijały i zauroczenie nie mijało. Biedak przyłapywał się na rozmyślaniu o interesującym liderze, a nieważne jak bardzo się starał, nie mógł zmusić się do skupienia na innych rzeczach. Do tego raz, kiedy siedział sam na przerwie, spokojnie czytając książkę o okultyźmie, jakiś cień stanął przed nim i brutalnie wyrwał go z (w miarę) pogodnego nastroju. Spojrzał wtedy w górę, a nad sobą zobaczył lekko poddenerwowanego Budo, który pytał się go, czy widział może jakiegoś biegnącego tam niebieskiego kota. Bez namysłu powiedział że nie, a Budo stał tam jeszcze przez parę sekund, po czym odszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę jednej z klas, gdzie reszta członków jego klubu płakała ze śmiechu. Myśląc o tym teraz, próbował zrozumieć, o co chodziło. Przecież do tej szkoły nie wpuszcza się żadnych zwierząt... I od kiedy istnieją koty o niebieskiej sierści?  
Z jego rozmyślań wyrwał go dzwonek. Nareszcie skończyła się ta nudna lekcja! Ale biedny chłopak tak się wystraszył, że prawie spadł z krzesła. Rozległo się parę chichotów, po czym uczniowie zaczęli wychodzić z sali. Shin szybko spakował książki i podniósł długopis, który spadł mu jakieś piętnaście minut temu, po czym ruszył do wyjścia. Czuł, że się lekko rumieni ze wstydu, więc stwierdził, że nie może zostać teraz na korytarzu - musi się schować przez wzrokiem innych. Kiedy już miał przyspieszyć, usłyszał kawałek rozmowy grupki dziewcząt. Nie, żeby chciał, po prostu mówiły tak głośno, że chyba każdy na tym piętrze mógł je usłyszeć.  
\- Hej, znasz tego przystojniaka, lidera Klubu Sztuk Walki, nie? - ten głos był dość piskliwy, dziewczyna zdawała się czymś podekscytowana  
\- Budo? No, kojarzę, a co? - odparła jedna  
\- Wczoraj musiało się coś stać na ich kółku, bo widziałam, jak wychodził z sali, i - nie zgadniesz - był bez koszulki! - ostatnią część pisnęła tak głośno, że aż uszy bolały. Cała grupka zaczęła wypytywać o ten widok, przy czym parę marudziło, że mogły z nią pójść, ale to już go nie interesowało. Budo bez koszulki? Musiało to wyglądać ciekawie. Wyobraźnia zaczęła mu podsuwać coraz to więcej obrazów, a jego twarz powoli zaczynała zaczynać buraka. Próbował wygonić te myśli, ale one uparcie wracały. W końcu stwierdził, że naprawdę musi uciekać do tej łazienki, zanim ktokolwiek go tak zobaczy. Co gdyby ktoś się domyślił jego małego sekretu? O nie, do tego to on nie dopuści. Dopiero co przyspieszył do biegu, a już w coś walnął. Z całym impetem. Razem z tą rzeczą upadli na podłogę. Cholernie mocno rąbnął się w głowę. Przez chwilę leżał tak z zamkniętymi oczami, sycząc z bólu, póki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że ktoś do niego mówi. Powoli otworzył oczy, podnosząc się lekko, po czym spojrzał w dół i go zmroziło w miejscu. Nie wpadł w byle co - wpadł w kogoś. I to w najgorszą osobę, jaka mogła się przytrafić. Właśnie praktycznie leżał w środku korytarza na liderze Klubu Sztuk Walki, przy czym wszyscy na korytarzu patrzyli w ich stronę. Ale to nie było jeszcze takie złe, gorsze było to, że, do cholery jasnej, tuż pod nim była twarz, która nie dawała mu spokoju tyle czasu, a jej właściciel właśnie starał się coś do niego powiedzieć!  
\- ...Wszystko w porządku? - wreszcie wyłapał. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł wydusić najprostszego "tak". Umysł mu nie pomagał, bo wymachiwał on czerwoną flagą i wrzeszczał "przy tobie zawsze!". Policzki zaczęły go piec, czy to możliwe, że zrobił się jeszcze czerwieńszy niż przed chwilą? W końcu zwyczajnie sturlał się na podłogę, bo jednak duszenie gościa swoją ciężkością nie jest dobrym pomysłem, nie?  
Uczniowie powoli odwracali od nich swoją uwagę, ale Budo cały czas uważnie się mu przyglądał. Co on, nigdy buraka nie widział?  
Po chwili wstał i wyciągnął rękę by pomóc drugiemu.  
\- Hej, przepraszam za tamto, nie patrzyłem pod siebie. I na pewno czujesz się dobrze? Bo, mówiąc szczerze, raczej nie wyglądasz... - zaczął paplać, ale Shin go nie słuchał. Jedyne, o czym myślał, to to, jakiego cholernego ma pecha. Po chwili milczenia przyjął pomoc i Budo podciągnął go w górę. Kiedy wreszcie stanęli obok siebie, żaden z nich nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Shin cały czas był tak samo czerwony, zaś Budo powoli zaczynał go przypominać. W końcu złapał Shina za rękę i zaczął iść, ciągnąc go za sobą.  
\- Chodź, chyba musisz złożyć wizytę pielęgniarce. Nie wyglądasz za dobrze... - wymamrotał po drodze.  
Czym Shin sobie na to zasłużył? Już słyszał jak ta sama grupka dziewcząt zaczyna pokazywać w ich stronę i cicho chichotać.

**Author's Note:**

> Wytrzymał ktoś do końca? Jeśli tak, to gratuluję :'D Nawet nie wiem, czemu to wstawiłam, ale jeśli się komuś spodobało, to miło by było, jakby o tym oznajmił ;w;


End file.
